OVER TIME
by Andaira
Summary: ¿Me querrás siempre? La pregunta fue hecha al aire y se propagó por ondas por toda la habitación, sin sonido, sin letras...


**OVER TIME**

─ ¿Me querrás siempre?

La pregunta fue hecha al aire y se propagó por ondas por toda la habitación, sin sonido, sin letras...

Una mujer se miraba al espejo con la concentración casi propia de un estudiante ante una hoja de examen que sabía, debía aprobar a toda costa. Estaba sentada en una silla, con el tocador, objeto de deseo y sueño de todas las niñas para su futuro, delante de ella. La superficie del mueble estaba abarrotada de cosas absolutamente necesarias para una dama: pinta uñas de todos los colores, maquillaje del caro, perfumes más que de alta gama especiales para ella ─ porque los perfumes eran algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo sólo al juicio del ser caro o no ─, peines y cepillos de todos los tipos, una plancha, un secador… y aún con todas aquellas maravillas ante ella, no hacía más que mirar su reflejo…

…desde hacía una hora muy larga.

La habitación resplandecía con la luz del sol que entraba por el balcón, siempre dejaba la ventana abierta con la cortina entre corrida, y rebotaba en las paredes de color "cascara de huevo"; un aroma particular y que ella amaba más que nada en el mundo flotaba en el ambiente como si fuera la colonia de los bebés, esa que hasta el día en el que dejas de poder oler tan bien como antes, veneras; la simple vista a través del espejo de una cama con dosel de cuento de hadas con las sábanas blancas y grandes cojines de tonos pastel, con un oso de peluche enorme en medio; la imponencia de un gran armario estilo _vintage _de roble; la insinuación de un cuarto de baño del mismo estilo que el resto de la habitación en tonos azul marino.

Con todo ese ambiente, con todas las cosas que había en ese cuarto y con la existencia de un sala llena de personas queridas, comida de calidad y en abundancia, un hombre guapo y trajeado tocando el piano y la certeza de ser la estrella de esa quedada, la mujer seguía mirándose en el espejo consternada y con una palabra invadiendo su mente: el tiempo.

El tiempo era lo que no la dejaba dormir, lo que la tenía condenada como la bruja de Blancanieves delante de ella misma reflejada en un maldito espejo muy, muy caro. ¿Y qué hacía? Mirar y comprobar cómo habían pasado los años en ella, hacer balance de lo que había vivido, ganado, perdido y cómo iba a afrontar lo que estaba por venir. Y no era para menos. El tópico de que las mujeres tienen una especie de "obsesión/pánico" al paso del tiempo era una verdad como la copa de un pino para ella. Lo admitía, pero la torturaba de la peor manera.

Ya no tenía el cabello negro azabache largo y ondulado con unos preciosos y tiernos rizos en las puntas, sino que lo tenía negro con más canas que gnomos en el jardín y le había perdido fuerza al ir envejeciendo forzándola a llevarlo a media melena y casi siempre recogido. Su piel siempre había sido su mejor carta, blanca y perfecta, muy suave y con la posibilidad de sonrojarse por vergüenza o por enfado, aunque su mejor sonrojo era siempre por la persona adecuada por la cosa adecuada; ahora era una piel enfermizamente pálida, arrugada y colgante. Su cuerpo, del que ella siempre había tenido mil y un prejuicios, pero había sabido aceptarlo, sacarle partido e incluso adorarlo; de estatura deseablemente más alta pero aceptable, voluptuosa, con curvas que consistían en unas amplias caderas, estrecha cintura, un trasero encantador bajo control y un más que admirable pecho que había logrado conservar tras el parto de dos monstruitos ya crecidos. Ahora era más baja que antes, delgada con las curvas casi inexistentes, un culo plano y un pecho que se caía por la odiosa gravedad.

Ella había perdido todo el atractivo, sus puntos fuertes físicamente hablando. La edad le pasaba como un castigo divino.

Ella quizás llegaría a sentirse cómoda así, porque, a ver, había tenido una vida plena y feliz llena de amor, alegría y las tristezas y desagrados propios de una gran existencia, había parido dos maravillosos retoños que había criado con pasión, amor, admiración y devoción hasta sus últimas consecuencias, algo que era más que recompensado al verlos ahora crecidos y disfrutando de una vida llena de cosas por hacer. Sí, su vida había sido plena, satisfactoria, no se quejaba por ello, en absoluto, pero ahora se enfrentaba a algo que hacía mucho que no la preocupaba, y que al verse en el espejo, al hacer balance de todo, le pesaba más que la ropa en invierno cuando la temperatura es propia del Ártico.

Su marido.

Quizás era algo tonto, quizás algo ridículo, pero si ella no se encontraba atractiva, guapa, adorable o algo así parecido, su marido tampoco, y era lago que la aterraba.

Pasos llegando a la habitación hicieron que desviara la vista un poco del espejo y de la bruja decrépita que estaba en él para fijarlas en la silueta imponente de su marido. Más bajito que en su juventud pero aún más alto que ella ahora, con un traje negro y una corbata llamativa de color amarillo, al cabello blanco y ahora corto, la miraba con un amor que no sabía cómo había sobrevivido muchos, muchos años; un amor de color ámbar.

─ Kag, te esperan abajo.

─ No quiero ir.- fue un gemido, muy parecido al que solía hacer de joven cuando estaba en una situación anímica preocupante.

─ Mujer, has de bajar, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

─ Por eso.- gruñó ella.

Inuyasha miró a su compungida mujer ante el espejo y sintió su corazón encogerse. Ella estaba muy rara, y él creía saber el por qué, pero ella no le decía nada, se encerraba en sí misma por la simple idea de no molestarle. Era muy tonta, después de más de treinta años de casados. Se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló, sintió los músculos crujir a hacerlo, pero consiguió que esa maravilla de color marrón que eran sus ojos se fijaran en él. Eso valía siempre un imperio.

─ ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa? Nunca has tenido problemas en celebrar tus cumpleaños.

Sus manos se unieron, como siempre lo estaban aunque no fuera físicamente así.

─ Pero esta vez es diferente, son demasiados.

Él sonrió con ternura.

─ Mujer, no hay otra persona que lleve mejor los setenta que tú.

─ ¡Shhhhh! No lo digas tan alto, Inu, que se enterará todo el mundo.- dijo enfadada. Él no pudo evitar resise de ella, y por ello se llevó un buen golpe, algo que recibía aún a pesar del paso de los años. Lo amaba, pero nunca se lo diría.

─ Ya lo saben todos, vienen por eso. – ella bajó la cabeza. Con la mano, hizo que le mirara.- ¿Por qué te preocupa ahora?

─ He envejecido- admitió, porque admitirlo ante otros era algo muy diferente.- Mi cabello es banco y no negro, mi piel es blanca y enferma, como las viejas de los hospitales que odio tanto y ¡tengo pellejo!- se lo mostró.- Mis pechos son flácidos, me he puesto muy delgada, no tengo culo, ni las caderas de antes. Soy horrible. Y…

Ella no terminó la frase. Inuyasha no se sorprendió, conocía a su mujer lo suficiente para entenderla, saber qué le pasaba y lo que había tras el "y…" que había dejado colgado.

─ Mi mujer es increíble, antes lo era, lo es más ahora y lo será mucho más de aquí a más años.- admitió.- Mi esposa me ha cuidado, me ha respetado y me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ha estado conmigo en todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que la he necesitados, los buenos y los malos. Me ha dado una salud de hierro, unos hijos que solo de mirarlos estallo de orgullo y satisfacción. Mi mujer es la mejor joya del museo que sería mi vida, la más preciada.

Un mini hipido le dijo que no lloraba su Kagome de milagro.

─ Has envejecido, no tienes el cuerpo de antes, pero yo tampoco, y te juro que odio que no tenga la fuerza de antes para poder llevarte en brazos a la cama, ni ese cabello largo y negro que amabas peinar a todas horas. Pero sigues siendo igual de lista, sigues cocinando igual de bien, vas y vienes por la casa con el taladro en la mano como hace años para colgar nuevos cuadros o arreglar lo que sea, me gritas cuando no dejo la ropa sucia en el barreño o pongo los pies encima de la mesa de la cocina, y sigues defendiéndome delante de mi hermano y su cuñada cuando se meten conmigo por la ropa que sigo llevando tan rara.

Dejó de hablar y vio como ella le miraba y derramaba unas lágrimas, no muchas, las justas, de felicidad y tranquilidad, para no preocuparle.

─ ¿Me querrás siempre?"

La pregunta fue hecha al aire y se propagó por ondas por toda la habitación.

─ Mujer, el día que deje de quererte será el día que tires mi colección de katanas o no me des un beso de buenos días.

Con ello le decía más de lo que se podía escuchar de esas palabras, con ello decía que ni al morir la dejaría de amar.

Y ambos sabían que no hacía falta decírselo a diario para saberlo, para sentirlo si quiera.

─ Y ahora a la fiesta, que tus hijos te han traído un regalo que casi no entra por la puerta.

Ella le miró intrigada y pensativa. Se puso de pie y dio la espalda al espejo.

─ Espero que no sea un gnomo de jardín gigante, que me apasionen no significa nada, y llevan días diciendo que me regalarían uno inmenso.

Al pasar delate de él para salir por la puerta de su habitación, él le dio una palmada en el trasero que hizo que ella saltara de la sorpresa.

─ Es verdad, es más plano, pero sigue sonando igual de bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para compensar a todos los que estén esperando una actualización de Inevitable (está de camino, pero al culpa radica en mi falta de imaginación por los exámenes de la universidad, que me secan el cerebro), y claro está, a los que no lo esperen también.<strong>_

_**Con amor, Andaira.**_


End file.
